


This is War

by newboldtrue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newboldtrue/pseuds/newboldtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggesting video games to these four girls turned out to be a very bad idea, Eren thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

You know that feeling of intense regret after suggesting something you know you should have never suggested?

Staring over at the scene before me, that’s _exactly_ how I feel.

Armin glances over at me uncertainly. “Eren, if someone dies tonight, I’m blaming you.”  
“ _Fuck_ you, Eren, _fuck_ you,” Ymir shouts from the right side of the couch, not even bothering to look at me.

“Oh, don’t go blaming Eren for suggesting it, Ymir, just because you’re _losing_ ,” Mikasa interjects, a slight edge to her voice. Her eyes are glued straight ahead of her, and if I didn’t know better, I’d think she was ready to kill someone. Not that it would really come as a surprise to anyone, but you know what I mean.

“God dammit, Peach—”

“I’m sorry!”

“No you’re not, that shell was aimed _right at me!_ ‘Goddess’ my ass.”

“Ymirrrr,” Christa whines, leaning violently to her right. Coincidentally, she collides with Ymir’s side, who doesn’t actually seem to mind much.

There’s nearly a whole two seconds of plain background music before Annie hisses, “Fuck you and your freckled ass, Ymir.” Her first reaches behind her and connects with Ymir’s knee with a solid _thump_ , followed by a quiet groan from the brunette.

“Annie, don’t hit her,” Christa chastises quietly, words somewhat belied by a tiny smile.

Mikasa mutters a quiet, “Shut up,” with an eyeroll from Annie’s side. Don’t tell Mikasa I said it, but she and Annie, when they’re not trying to kill me, at least, look pretty good together. She leans into Annie, her scarf wrapped around them both.

Mikasa continues, her voice low and dangerous. “Just because you’re suddenly in the lead, Chr—”

Ymir’s voice cuts across. “Fuck, who shot that shell—”

A snicker gets hidden behind a red scarf, quickly replaced by a loud, “Oh my _god_ Ackerman, really? Really? Was that necessary?”

-

Yeah, the regret was strong.

“Guys,” Armin pipes up from my side. “ _Guys_ ,” he repeats, slowly scooting away from Christa on the couch (or closer to me, I’d rather think). “It’s just a game.”

“Mario Kart isn’t _just_ a game, Armin,” Annie growls, gripping her controller as if it were her lifeline.

“This is war,” Mikasa adds, elbowing Annie’s side in an attempt to shove her off their beanbag in front of the screen. “It—Ymir, did you just—Come on, I was in first!”

“Stop moving, guys, I can’t see—“

“Eat my dust, Ackerman—fuck,” Ymir groans again. “Annie, I swear to god—”

-

Armin pokes my side softly. “Eren,” he whispers. “Eren, maybe we should—”

“Leave?” I ask hopefully, eager to escape the warzone I never meant to unleash.

Ymir hisses a, “God dammit, Yoshi,” and I’m scared she’s going to break the controller. Mostly because I don’t want to have to find a new one. And Ymir’s a little terrifying when she’s angry. Don’t tell her I said that.

“Shut up, Bowser,” Mikasa returns. “Go kidnap Peach or something.”

“Peach is very far ahead in the lead, actually,” Christa says smugly, before letting out a small squeal as Ymir wraps her in a side-hug. Maybe it was Ymir’s way of distracting Christa? I don’t really know. But if it was, it didn’t seem to be working very well.

What’s _maybe_ another whole second passes. Then Christa’s suddenly slapping Ymir’s arm, and Armin winces slightly when Ymir reaches in front of her to punch Mikasa in the shoulder, and he cringes when Mikasa, in turn, gives Annie’s leg a swift kick.

Armin looks from me to Christa and back to me, before slowly standing up. He tugs on my sleeve.

He’s interrupted by a triumphant, light laugh from Christa.

It was quickly followed by three frustrated groans.

“Rematch,” Mikasa says immediately.

“Let’s… let’s leave the girls to kill each other,” Armin says, and before I can say a word, he’s up and dragging me out of the room.

When I glance over at him, he’s shaking his head.

“They say Levi’s strong and all, but I don’t think they’ve seen _them_ ,” and he emphasizes his words with a jerk of his thumb behind him, “playing Mario Kart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr quite a while ago, but basically, I just want some place where SnK kids are happy teenagers that hang out on Friday nights and play Wii games. No one dies, there is no emotional pain, just Koopa Troopa shells and vicious gamers.
> 
> Getting started on AO3 and I wanted to test the waters with this one-shot.


End file.
